tales of ressurection
by good470
Summary: My second fanfic Llyod/harem llyod was visiting the otherworldly gate when he is pulled into a portal that leads to a new world with new events there he meets some unordinary people or whatever they are!
1. the twin swordsman new beggining

1**Good470: I do not own TOS or princess resurrection **

**Llyod: *walking* if he did he would not send me to places like this... *arrives at the coliseum***

**Announcer: round 100 begin!**

**Llyod: ARGH WHEN WILL THIS END!!!**

**Riza: is he gonna be alright?**

**Hime: he is strong he will last..**

**Reiri: but didnt you hear what round he is on...**

**Good470: He is doing this for money he will be fine...**

**Hime, riza and Reiri: oh...**

Normal speaking/thinking "hello" 'why so many bodies?'

**Higher being/boss speaking/thinking or technicques "I wont hold back!" 'Damn why is he so strong'**

_Names of places and titles of book's_

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**The twin swordsman's new journey**

_Otherworldly gate_

"Cant believe I am here again" a man speaks his mind. The man was 22 years old wearing red clothing, had brown hair and eyes had two swords with a unique design that would make almost anyone wonder how they were made "This is Llyod irving here at the Otherworldly gate" speaking to himself when he sees a faint light "huh?" Llyod goes towards the light and then the light gets a darker aura and then gravity pulls llyod in "Woah!".

"Why does crazy things happen to meeeeeee....!?" as he falls into the portal Wondering if he will end up somewere new to explore.

"Hm!?" Llyod notices as he is surrounded by dark clouds and dark lights. Then finally he sees an end of the passage.

"I hope im ready to go into combat because I sense a killer intent beyond this portal!"

_A Random witch's layer_

fall crash bang clonk (A/N: Sounds you will likely make when you reach the other side of the portal)

witch #1 "ugh I accidently did a summon" Witch #2 "what ever lets just take his life force for what we really need. Both witchs "Eternal youth!!!!" (A/N: cliche I know -.-)

As soon as both 'ugly women' as Llyod described them the hands burned due to much of a pure light piercing through their skin. Witch's "AHHHHH!" they screamed with pain

Llyod took his chance to kill them "**Raging beast!!" **the impact forced half of their body to rip off due to Lyod's strength "how gory...." was his only thing he had to say as he left the castle

_???_

"Hm finally someone strong enough to change fate and destiny is here! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A evil arch sage sensing strong power from japan

"I have never seen master so happy before....must being interesting" A grey haired man speaks to himself "I sense an big blood bath! HAHAHAHAHAH!" The evil archsage and the swordsman agree to his statement and laughed like an evil maniac

"ALL OF MY SERVENTS GO TO JAPAN AND DEAL WITH THIS NEW POWER!!!!" an army cheered out like a war was starting except all of them wanted blood and fast.

_With Llyod_

" This world seems interesting I will explore this world and hopefully find new friends to fight with" Llyod said with excitement but as soon as he walks a certain distance from a castle he is attacked again

lizardman "keh whats a human doing way out here and not to mention how is he alive" llyod's only reply is as he pulls out his swords "Pure luck and brutal skill" lizardman laughs "humans with skills yea right" lizard man extends his claws "All right fricken human I will kill you and sell those swords for a fortune!"

Llyod readys his stance "cmon bring it I will crush you!"

Llyod 'lots of weak points mostly in his lower stomach so I will use this!' "**Sonic thrust**" he stabs his sword in but lizard man blocks but his claws break "what the-" then llyod continues the combo "Id figure you will do that so I saved a stronger arte, **Hurricane thrust**!**" **He pierces lizard man before he dies he asks "whats your name human? I need the name of my killer"he pulls his sword out" Llyod Irving"

lizard man says "Ill be wacthing you from the grave Llyod....." he dies "so my journey begins with this first kill"he looks up to the sky "my journey begins".

_At a mansion nearby_

A blond hair girl with red demon like eyes and gothic like clothing looks out from her porch "What is this feeling like something is going to happen?" "Fuga" an android looks at her master "you want to investigate this feeling? Fine lets see what we can find" as she gets up from her chair. "Hm I will need these incase" she brings an epiee (french sword) and her shortsword as the cyborg can pick up a weapon at any time because of her super human strength she can pick up trees and use them as a deadly weapon

"lets go..."

1 hour later

many demon lance wielding soldiers line up "Hime we will take you life on our master's wishes" 'emil eh?' hime thought to herself as just then ???: "argh were am I now? Huh!?" One of the soldiers say "for one of hime blood warriors you are late! Look we surrounded her your doing a bad job at protecting your queen!" Llyod was only confused "what are you talking about? I don't recall serving anybody" hime just looks at him 'hes human but hes not surprised by the fact that thest are weird looking demons..' Hime asked "hey you mind giving a hand here you will most likely be a shield but whatever" Llyods reply " 'never abandon someone in need huh?' well then ill help you but don't mind me killing most of them!" hime thought 'Is he crazy he cant take on-' then Llyod use's "**denomic chaos!**" three energy wave take out 3 quarters of the army Hime's eyes were wide open at Llyods power 'what was that? Some weird power? Is he some sort of special being? Is he single? Wait were did the last one came from?' The soldiers were in panic "what!? Who are you!?" Llyod said "I am Llyod irving and I am your executioner" Llyod charges up an attack and thought 'good thing I was able to learn combination artes without two people' "**Fiery beast!**" Llyod jumps up in the air and as soon he hits the ground it made a fiery explosion to wipe out the other soldiers Hime was acually in awe of what llyod can do 'Llyod irving who are you?' hime thought

Then Llyod cruncths down with his stomach rumbling "tooooo hungry....." Hime was thinking a perfect way for llyod to serve her "alright then Llyod lets go back to my mansion and let you eat" she says with an evil grin "really!?" he yelled "yea just to repay you for what you have done".....

1 hour later

_Hime's mansion_

Llyod finshed eating only to not known he was caught in a trap "so Llyod....." Llyod looks at hime "I want you to defend me from all my brothers who want to kill me" hime thought he would have a problem with him but he only said "I don't mind at all I need a place to stay in anyways lets just defending you is my rent" Hime was stunned Llyod completely jumped her negotiations to an agreement and his 'rent exchange' made perfect sense

"Normally a human's way of an agreement is a handshake or sometimes a kiss..." Llyod turned red at the last three words "you wanted a kiss you pervert?" hime starts teasing him "I barely know you! And a handshake would just be fine!" Llyod starts to panic "okay then agreement succesfull" as they shook hands but hime notices a strange jewel on his arm

"Whats that jem on your hand?" Llyod jumps at her question "..... a memento from my mother" Llyod give's off a sad aura "oh I see...." hime wondered why the question bothered him so much 'maybe I should press on later to learn about him....hm?' Llyod is standing there with his eyes closed 'huh? Jeez! He is sleeping while standing!'

"Flandre take him to his room" "fuga" was the cyborgs way of confirmination 'Llyod irving you just must make my life more interesting in more than one way.'

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Good470: im typing late at midnight and im....zzzzzzz**

**Riza: I will put him to bed while you say the next chapter title **

**hima and reiri: Next time twin swordsman and werewolf Battle of Pride!**

**Riza: huh?**

**A poll should be placed here**

**Should Llyod learn sacred artes that the royal family of hime contains**

**yes (0)**

**no (0)**

**or just wield an royal family type power enhancer (0) **


	2. swordsman and werewolfs battle of pride!

1**Good470: I do not own TOS or princess resurrection **

**Llyod: I wonder if the author could give me more Endurance than this**

**Announcer: round 259 begin!**

**Llyod: I need a break seriously..... *charges at his enemy***

**Hime: Why did he take on the 300 round challange? Just why?**

**Reiri: I don't know why be he is doing great!**

**Riza: I know why he wants to show off his pride and manliness and im falling for that *day dreams a romantic date***

**Hime: Riza? Hello? *waves hand in front of her face* shes completely out of it...**

**Reiri: just goes to show what love can do....**

**Good470: Chapter start!**

Normal speaking/thinking "hello" 'why so many bodies?'

**Higher being/boss speaking/thinking or technicques "I wont hold back!" 'Damn why is he so strong'**

_Names of places and titles of book's_

**I gathered votes from my friends and here is the results**

**yes (3)**

**no (4)**

**or maybe artes from the royal family (1)**

**well it looks like he will be showing more of the power of the exsphere...**

**(Note: I will not be involving hiro and his sister sorry fan people of them)**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Twin swords man and werewolf battle of pride!

_Himes mansion_

It was a bright and sunny day and llyod after 3 days got used to all household appliances because knowing Llyod he adapts fast "Phew finally cleaned out the chimney" Llyod was tired because of all of the chores that were dumped on him even if he had high Endurance this much work without rest can tire anybody.

Hime was just walking down to see if Llyod wanted to drink tea and talk a bit but then she saw the mess he was in "Llyod...." Hime starts "you need something?" Llyod replies "before you have tea with me..." Hime continued but Llyod got uneasy "GO HAVE A BATH!!!!" Hime hated messy people because it makes her look bad "R-right ill go!" Llyod completly ran

Llyod puts his cloths in the washer to get it clean while Llyod set up his bath "ahhhh this feels good after a long days work" Llyod sat down and then thought what happened last time he had a bath....

_Flashback yesterday_

"_Phew..." Llyod was having a bath to clean off and thought for a second 'This world is beautiful except for those monsters that pop out to kill us...' he thought some more 'Hime is a nice person she's also beautiful too' Llyods face turns red 'why these thoughts now!? It would be bad if hime walked in and-'_

_door creaks open hime is staring at Llyod same with him the other way around_

_Hime "......." Llyod "....." they were both silent then SLAM! Hime shuts the door "You should inform me if your going to have a bath" Hime said in a irritated tone Llyod says "When The bathroom door is closed you should KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER! Don't you know your manners?" Llyod pointed out_

_Hime jumped no one judges her manners like that ever "excuse me do you want me to hit you?" she was only getting more angry "You wouldn't land a hit on me anyways Hime-chan" Hime got more angry and embarrassed by the fact he was telling the truth and he addressed 'chan at the end of her name' "Its sama to you!" Hime yelled but Llyod replied "but I am not your blood warrior" Hime was in shock she just lost the arguement "fine you win just tell me when your going to have a bath OKAY?"_

"_What ever 'Hime-chan'" Llyod just said that but he did not know that Hime was blushing for the first time in her life_

_Flashback end_

Llyod finished his shower got his cloths out and put them on "huh... now then to have tea with hime" but then he hears many footsteps outside 'great just what we need trouble' Llyod sighed

Outside were a huge pack of wolves only to be lead by a werewolf "why did you betray me lobo wildman?" hime asks her former servent "If I don't kill you here my sister will be murdered" lobo replies "I see.. So onii-sama is behind this" Hime says then Llyod comes in "This is one pack of trouble" Llyod sighed as he stands beside hime "your late....." Llyod looks at her "your not dead I don't see a problem" Llyod says with a 'make fun of' tone "you fight my formal servant for me..." hime points out to the werewolf " Okay then... I just know what to do..." Llyod readys his swords "I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel of Honor! And pride!" Llyod knows that wolf species have large senses of pride so it is most likely he will agree "Hmph so there is a human with pride! I Accept!" the werewolf crosses his arms making a proclamination "I Lobo wildman accept this duel first I need your name to begin!" Llyod draws out his swords "I am Llyod irving may the duel..." they both yell out "BEGIN!" then they clash

Hime's side

'So he is using duel codes so he only target the general' the pack of wolves surround hime ready to kill her at any costs "Flandre cover the ones behind me lets take out the trash..." hime brings out her 2 handed sword swinging it at her enemies 'This blood is going to ruin my dress...' as she swings her sword at more of them meanwhile flandre using a tree as a weapon to break the bones eventually killing the wolf's

Llyods side

"HAAAA!" both warriors yell out a battle cry as they clash lobo was surprised at the strength Llyod has 'what the hell? He's human and yet he has this amount of strength' he thought "Not bad Llyod!" they clash again claws versus swords 'he has a unique pair of weapons I never seen before' thought lobo and meanwhile hime thought 'where did he get those weapons? I never seen them before maybe I should ask'

the fighting continues

"There has been rumors Llyod rumors that say there was a human with special techniques is it possibly you?" Llyod nodded "I do have special techniques but I don't want to rely on them for this battle after all this battle is all about pride and fairness!" Llyod charges again 'this is one prideful human he would make a perfect suitor for my sister' they charge and clash again Llyod imitated his sonic sword rain the sword rain part was block by his claws but the sonic thrust part threw him off guard 'Crap!' "Hyaaaa!" Llyod uses his other sword and penetrates lobos heart

"*cough *cough Hime..." Hime walked over to lobo "You were an honorable warrior" Hime replies "Hime don't bother in reviving me I want this to be my last battle..." he turned his head to Lloyd "Llyod irving you are truly the most prideful human I've seen... if you ever run into my sister tell her I died in a honorable battle with you...and..wacth her back in my place." after those final words were said he passed away

"....." Llyod took a moment of silence for lobo for it to only to be broken up by a question "where did you get swords like that?" hime wondered "my dad forged them for me before I left for my journey" hime's eyes widen a bit "I see... he is a pretty good forger if he can make things like this" hime said while looking at something else etheir than his swords she was staring at the jewel on his left hand it was glowing and power was radiating off of it "what about your mothers memento how was that made?"

Llyods eyes were in shock "....." he stayed quiet "I asked you a question now tell me-" "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Llyod yelled out at Hime then she realizes it must hold a painful past. If she get's closer maybe he will reveal it but it was late at night and he was tired so they all went to sleep

Tuesday morning 1:45

Llyod was still asleep yes its late the afternoon and hes asleep but then he wakes up "Yawwwn ngh maybe I should apologize to hime for yelling at her-" "apology accepted" Llyod looks to his right "woah!" Hime sighed "you finally woke up you lazy head" Hime was being kind on purpose Llyod looks at her "what? Something wrong" Llyod replies "your being too kind today did I do anything wrong?"SLAM 'damn he figured me out already?'as she hits Llyod

_On the road close to Hime's mansion_

"My brothers smell its close I will avenge you brother!" A Women was riding a motor bike declaring revenge on hime

_Hime's mansion_

'Ngh something is gonna happen I just know it' as Llyod walks in the living room then CRASH! A motor bike crashes through the window 'Oh god what now!?' Llyod was wondering what is happening

Hime is sitting there calmly "so...what do you want with me?" Hime asks "I want revenge for my brother! I will avenge lobo wildman at all costs!" the red haired girl yells out she was seem to be wearing a tank top with baggy pants like she was a tomboy 'wildman!? She is lobos sister!? Oh man there is a misunderstanding going on here!' he yells out in his mind as he goes in front of Hime to talk things out with her

"Why!?" she yells "why is the smell of my brother more stronger on you than her!?" then Hime starts speaking "He was sent to kill me because you were hostage and as the result of that the man infront of me killed him.." she had to make it worse didn't she?

"YOU I WILL KILL YOU!!!" she brings out her transformation to be only on her arms Hime thought 'A half breed?' "Wait I don't want to fight you!" Llyod yells out as he dodges a punch "SHUT UP! I RIZA WILDMAN WILL KILL YOU, YOU UNPRIDEFUL HUMAN!!!!" 'Gah is there no way to stop her rage?'

Hime just wacthed 'well Llyod lets see how you handle this...' Llyod dodges all of her wide swings "WHATS WRONG BRING OUT YOUR SWORDS!" Riza yelled with rage "Like is said I wont fight you!" dodges more punches "Look me and your brother had a honorable duel of pride! His last words were that he died in the most honorable battle then to watch over you if we ever met!" Riza yelled out "LIES!!" Llyod finally got irritated "If you don't believe me then why don't you go see the grave I made for him!" the exsphere glows really bright and he grabs riza and throws her to her brother's grave

"Agh!" Riza had a rough landing she looks up then sees a tombstone with her brother's name on it with surrounded by many flowers the ones wolves's likes and the words that were at her brothers grave "The most honorable werewolf who will protect his family, but falls in a honorable death... to protect the one he loves" that was one description the other one was "one of the most prideful servents I had" that was most likely Himes description then the other was.....

"Do you understand now? If you were not blinded by rage I could have explained everything to you" Llyod said with a gentle voice walking behind riza "do you understand? That he wanted me to watch over you? That he died an honorable death?" Riza's eyes started to well up then Llyod gives Riza a gentle hug "Its fine go ahead..." he said peacefully then Riza start to cry out loud "Yes I understand *sniff* *sniff*"

10 minutes later

Hime spoke "you finally calmed down?" Riza nodded then Riza spoke "I need to find the one who was the cause of these events..." Llyod smiled at Riza she looked at him then blushed "So im gonna live here from now on so I have more chances of running into your brother" Llyods eyes were wide open 'say what?' Llyod thought "whats the matter Llyod didn't my brother say to watch out for me *giggle*" Llyod thought 'things are about to get more lively around here... oh well'

"Your welcome to stay here that is all I have to say" he said with a smile "If you have no problem with me then I guess it is an agreement" Riza and Llyod shook hands and smiled at each other 'making decisions without my consent? Oh well at least it will be lively around here...'(A/N ironic isnt it?)

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Good470: phew a job well done**

**Reiri: Aww what an adorable moment**

**Riza: *turns red as a tomato***

**Hime: hmm I we should introduce the next chapter**

**announcer: round 270 begin!**

**Llyod: HAAAA!**

**Riza: GO LLYOD!**

**Reiri: *sweat drop* I guess we will leave them out**

**Hime and Reiri: Next time Vampires and Suspicions on Llyod**

**Hime: time to find out what Llyod really is! **


	3. Vampires and suspictions on Llyod

1**Good470: It is a good day to write stories :D**

**Announcer: final round begin!**

**Llyod: finally I made it...**

'**A giant dragon that was bigger than the coliseum**

**Llyod: fuck....**

**Hime , Riza , Reiri: good luck!**

**Llyod: *tear drop* oi oi....**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Vampires and Suspicions on Llyod!

_At a random school_

"Oh my gosh! It is Reiri-sama!" A fangirl screams out as a long black haired girl with red eyes and wore the female uniform "damn she is more hotter than usual or is it just me?" a random boy speaks aloud "no she gets hotter everyday!" another guy yells out Reiri thinks 'I became popular since when?" (A/N: oi oi she was popular on her first day...) "Good morning all" Reiri speaks "Good morning Reiri-sama!!!" all the students yell Reiri thinks some more 'Well then tonight is the cresent moon maybe I should visit Miss Royalty tonight..' she licks her lips

_Back at himes mansion_

Seems like an ordinary day for Llyod he was doing his chores had tea with Hime and trained with riza "im am so Bored!!!" Llyod yells out "if your so bored why don't you speak me about yourself" Riza walked behind him "huh... im just an swordsman with a goal... the rest about me you don't really need to know" Llyod spoke as Riza sighed she was bored too "Llyod, Riza..." Hime joined the conversation

"Yes?" they both reply "im joining this chat of yours because its starting to rain.." hime sighed she like nothing more than to drink tea on the porch looking at the beautiful spring weather "so Llyod what is your goal?" Llyod smiled "Become the strongest human of coarse!" he yells out with glee the girls thought 'typical he lied... he is bad at lying because he seems to tap his feet when he is lying though we haven't pointed it out yet' they thought in unison

"Im going to have a bath.... don't walk in on me... like last time" Riza's face turned red and remembered last time

_Flash back start!_

"_Training with Riza can work a sweat out of you.." Llyod thought as he was thinking about his training exercises he did with Riza 'thought Riza has a built body and nice curves and....why do I have perverted thoughts when im having a bath!? Riza would be angry at me for-' OPEN the door opens and ...._

_Llyod "....." 'He we go again...' Riza stares then turns red then "AHHHHH!" SLAM! The door shuts "L-Lloyd!? Im Sorry!' Llyod rolls his eyes "No im sorry riza I stared for too long" Llyod points out but.. "but I also stared at you as wellll" Llyod turns red he lost... unless "I bet you were staring because you admire my body..." he teases Riza "N-No! I Wasent! Seriously!! Please forgive me for walking in on you!!!" Llyod sighed as he hears footsteps walk away 'Shes acting differant than when I first met her...I thought she would get angry at me lucky me...'_

_Flash back end_

Llyod heads for a the bath he does the usual then gets in the bath then his thoughts come out again 'Things have been quiet lately if something doesn't happen my sword skills will dull...yay no perverted fantasys!"

Llyod did more of his usual then he went outside it was dark 'Crescent moon huh?' he thought then he heard weird growls...

"Finally some fun!" the monsters seemed to be made of pure darkness and had a jewel for a core "monsters of the dark realm huh?" Hime speaks as Riza walks beside her going into werewolf form

Someone was observing the fight yes it was Reiri who was seemed to be flying **"**huhuhuh so thats Hime and the rumored human" Reiri looks at Riza "and an stupid mut is here too..." she insults the half-werewolf

Llyod takes a slice at the monster but it only went through with out damaging it, it seemed to formed a barrier around the jewel then monster plans to grab Llyod and throw him out of the way "Look out Llyod!" Riza yells 'tch this is gonna get annoying' hime thought but as the shadow beast touches Llyod a light came from him disintegrating the body and shattering the jewel "what on earth!? What was that light?" Riza looked with awe Hime looked at Llyod 'That jewel again? Its reacting to danger? So its protecting Llyod... ngh im gonna force an answer out him now..'

Llyod took a differant position but it Wasen't a dual sword stance "oh breach my heavens with light raining down before me! **Judgement!**" Many lights rained down on the monsters wiping out 3/4ths of the enemy "Woah!" Riza was shocked Hime just stood quiet "Alright then!" Llyod brings out his swords "**Demonic chaos!**" Llyod sent out 3 waves of enery at the rest of the enemys who are lined up for a combination attack but only to be slaughtered by Llyod, Riza thought 'What is Llyod? Were did he get his power!?' then Hime thought 'He is answering me no matter what it takes!'

*clap clap clap* someone was clapping it was Reiri who came to greet them Riza got really angry "You... Damned vampire!" Riza cusses at Reiri "Oh I should not be talking hal-breed mut.." Riza got pissed "what was that!?" she ignored Riza "Good evening Hime..." she bowed at Hime "So vampire you came for my blood?" Reiri sighed "Hime call me Reiri... and besides.." she looks at Llyod "Im curious of what his blood taste's like after seeing that display of power" she licked her lips Llyod got freaked out

"Keh! Like I let you takes Llyods Blood!" Riza scowled "Oh so your name is Llyod? Then Llyod-kun then" Reiri gives Llyod a hug "Hey! Get off of him!" Riza yelled with anger "don't worry im not taking his blood... yet" Reiri speaks "The mode is not right enough" she said in a seductive voice Llyods face turns red Riza takes a punch at Reiri only to be kicked back "did you forget? Us vampires have extra power at the days of the crescent moon" she says to Riza with an 'im bored face'.

"Have a nice day... Hime, Llyod-kun and mutt...." Riza was mad "Don't come back here AGAIN!!!" she yells with rage

_The next day afternoon 2:00 am_

Llyod was sleeping late again because boredom got to him *Yawn* he wakes up and see's Hime with an 'How long are you going to lie there' face and Llyod wasent surprised she was here but Riza was in his room as well "well?" Hime said "What?" Llyod said with wonder "WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THE JEWEL ON YOUR HAND!!!! I'VE SEEN YOU HAVE IT ON DIRECTLY TO YOUR SKIN IN THE WASHROOM BEFORE!!!" Hime yells out to let her frustration out she was keeping in store Llyod was scared he knew what can happen when a Girl was angry... So many memories

".... Alright ill explain what is on my hand but.... hime..." Hime looked confused "what?" she replies "Why did you have to remember that time?" Hime was shocked Riza was a little irritated

_The living room_

"*sigh* here we go with an explanation again for the 20th time " Hime and Riza were interested of what Llyod had to say "This jewel on my hand is what you can call an Exesphere.." (A/N: heres an explanation for you hear a lot in the game) "an Exesphere?" they both were interested "It is an jewel that can raise the power of one person or thing to its fullest potential..." Hime and Riza were in shock of what they have just heard "But if you guessed it if you don't know how to fight then it is worthless to a person except of for house hold jobs" they both nodded "To tell you... I taught myself how to fight" there eyes widened "your self trained and yet you do this much destruction?" he nodded not completely "My dad put the finishing touches on my sword" 'figures' riza thought 'his father huh...' Hime thought then she asked "how are they made? Llyod eyes widen really large then clenched his fists in disgust and rage "they are made at the cost..." Hime and riza didnt expect what they were about to hear "....Of a human life..." Riza sat there shocked while Himes eyes grew wider "what do you mean?" Lloyd sighed "there was once a half-elf organization called 'designans' (A/N: forgot how to spell) they put people into things called human ranches only for their body to turn into and exsphere or.... a monster supassing any" Riza was in disgust

Hime said "Now theres some people who I actually hate.." as she clenched her fist "This Exsphere on my hand was my mothers Life.." Llyod said with a depressed face Riza shed tears she felt sorry to lose his mother that way "Her Exsphere was fine until one day she turned into a monster and.... my dad killed her" Hime and Riza could not believe what they were hearing 'Designans I will never forgive them' Riza yelled in her mind with disgust

"They are all gone though I killed all the leaders so there organization disappeared and I Avenged my mother for her being turned into a monster so im fine" Riza and Hime sighed with relief " I guess thats all I have to say..." Hime asked a quick question "what happened to your father" Llyod replies "he disappeared without a trace..." as he walked away

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Good470: another chapter well done**

**Llyod: finally I won the tournament and I earned a lot of money *smile* hey whats wrong girls?**

**Riza: that explanation on Exspheres and how they were made is bothering me**

**Hime: me too...**

**Reiri: huh? What you talking about?**

**All: nothing!**

**Good470: next chapter "sherwood appears 'truce then love"**

**Hime: huh? My sister is appearing next chapter? **


End file.
